


Quiver of Arrows

by amyvu1412



Series: Multi-Fandom Oneshots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, incomplete ideas, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyvu1412/pseuds/amyvu1412
Summary: Just a few oneshot/ideas that I have in my head that aren't complete. If you read them and like them, I'll expand them, but until then I'll leave them in a backburner.





	1. Slade/Oliver Soulmate AU

Oliver was born with his soul mate mark. Its font was militaristic and blunt telling Oliver his bonded was older than him and somehow connected to the military. The words, "Twitch, and I will open your throat" were words Oliver had great curiosity in. Was Oliver's mate suffering from PTSD? Was Oliver going to get mixed up in some trouble later in life? He didn't know. The only thing he did know was that if he died on this raft, his mate would never meet him, and his father died for nothing. 

 

Slade knew the moment he took this assignment that he would meet his mate. His wrist held the words of his mate begging for his life. "Wait! Wait! Yao Fei sent me! And I'm pretty sure he didn't do it so you would kill me." Seeing as his mark appeared when he was ten years old, Slade knew he was much older than the mate he would be bonded to. When Slade was young, he knew that the name on his wrist was at the very least Chinese so he decided to join the military in the hopes that he'd be able to travel the world and search for his mate. Being born to a drunk father and a dead mother did not give Slade many opportunities in his life, so he lied on his enlistment form and joined the Australian army. After a few years there, he went into special operations, which in turn lead to his job with A.S.I.S., Australian Secret Intelligence Service. All of these circumstances lead to Slade being marooned on an island, his partner betraying him on the first sign of trouble, and living inside a crashed airplane.

* * *

It was with great relief when Oliver spotted the island. He was quite tired of seeing nothing but the raft, sea, and his father's quickly decomposing body. The first thing he did when he landed on the island was drink to his stomach's content. The second thing he did was vomit everything he just drank and then some. Afterwards, he figured out he should probably drink slower. When that debacle was over he chased the seagulls away from his father's body, and buried him with some rocks. Since he was too tired and had no equipment to dig a hole. The last thing he did on his first day on the island was get shot in the shoulder by a green hooded person with a bow and arrow. This was not Oliver's day.

* * *

Slade was having a wonderful day when he managed to kill a wild pig. The animal was large and would last weeks as Slade knew how to cut and dry the pork. The Australian had a low fire going to slowly cook the meat, and to keep Fyer's mercenaries from using the smoke to locate his hideaway. Despite living in the wreckage alone for six months, Slade was very much doing well for a person in his position. He had shelter, food, and easy access to water. Gutting the pig and arranging for it to be dried took the rest of the day, so Slade went to bed with a full stomach and hopes to get off the island very soon. If only the agent could find Yao Fei, then he'd be one step closer to finding his mate.

* * *

It took the next month for Oliver to communicate somewhat better with Yao Fei. He had killed the chicken ensuring he could eat, Yao Fei was teaching him Chinese, and to Oliver's surprise he was learning quite quickly. It's a wonder he didn't do better in his language classes in high school, but then again the stress of living day to day in survival mode gave Oliver a much better incentive than an "A" on a piece of paper did.

 

Yao Fei was teaching Oliver how to shoot with his bow when Oliver got caught by a handful of mercenaries. Yao Fei wasn't caught, but Oliver didn't have much hope the older man would risk his own life to save Oliver. It was with great confusion when Oliver was escorted to a large tent that was obviously the tent of the leader. The can of soda was a great shock when Oliver hadn't had much connection to the modern world the last few weeks.

 

It was when the man introduced himself as Edward Fyers, and the he was looking for Yao Fei because he was a criminal. Immediately, Oliver patented, "Bullshit Meter" went off. If Yao Fei was as much a criminal as Fyers said he was, then there would be no reason for the Chinese national to give shelter to the billionaire playboy. Speaking his mind lead Oliver to be hooded, tied, and shown to a torturer in a black and orange mask. Keeping up a brave front Oliver used his smart mouth to goad the man. "Halloween was a few months ago man, aren't you a little too old to be asking for candy?"

 

"Not too old to be giving out tricks" Oliver could tell the man was smiling behind his mask. A twisted smile, that no longer held whatever peace and good the man once had before the island.

 

The following actions taught Oliver. It taught Oliver that people did not like it when people made fun of their costumes. Honestly, he should have figured that out when one of Oliver's classmates made fun of Thea's princess "Mulan" costume and Thea kicked them right in the crotch. In retrospect, Oliver believed being slowly stabbed by a long as sword to be much more painful than having a five year old kick you in the crown jewels.

 

After that torture session was over, Oliver was left alone in an outside cage to heal. This took a few months by itself. Multiple stabs to the gut were not to be healed quickly like it was a _Marvel_  comic, although Oliver would've loved to have Deadpool's healing regeneration right about now and Oliver what rather live and be slightly insane than dead.

 

After a minor escape, Oliver was left with warmer clothes, more injuries, and being stuck in the cage once again.

 

Time was a concept Oliver didn't have in that cage. All he did was sit and lie there as guards left him food and bandages. 

 

After a while, Oliver was eventually taken from the bamboo construct and lead to a circle of mercenaries. It was like a ring of bullies wanting the jock and nerd to fight it out, only with his torturer as the jock, Oliver as the nerd, and the end result being Oliver's body tossed into the ocean for the aquatic life to consume. Fyers did surprised Oliver with Yao Fei though. 

 

It was even more surprising when Yao Fei killed him. Oliver didn't expect that and wondered what the mercenary had over the man to make him kill the man he once saved.

* * *

Oliver woke up in a stream, almost drowning. Luckily he swam to shore and found a map in his pocket he most certainly didn't have before. Having no sense of direction, Oliver stumbled his way around the island, missing all mercenary patrols units and finding his way inside a crashed airplane. The shelter was nice for a while. Until he was jumped from behind by a very smelly man that spoke in Oliver's ear with his equally smelly breath, "Twitch, and I will open your throat". 

 

Oliver was in a complete panic. His soul mate mark was not in his mind at the moment and he was completely focused on his survival; therefore, the first thing Oliver said was, "Wait! Wait! Yao Fei sent me! And I'm sure he didn't do it so you would kill me."

 

It was a few seconds of silence when the man moved his sword away from Oliver's throat to contemplate what Oliver just said. This confused Oliver, until he realized the man spoke the words that have been on Oliver's wrist since the time he had been born. "Holy Chalupas" was the next thing Oliver said.

 

He never cursed because he was used to being around Thea, and his parents had a few strict rules about being _good_  around his little sister. That was one thing Oliver himself never minded. He loved his sister, and would do anything for her. Oliver may tease her all the time about playing with little toys and running after himself and his best friend Tommy, but in the end, they were siblings. The fought hard and loved even harder.

* * *

Slade never expected a lot from his soul mate. He realized from his mark that at the very least, his mate would be normal and not very trained in the art of combat. What Slade didn't expect was for Oliver to be so damn useless. The child tripped over every branch, bruised over the slightest hit, and did not do very well in training. He had no athletic ability. For example, when Slade tried to get Oliver to build up some muscles by doing pull ups, the child couldn't even do one. 

 

He had two weeks to whip the man into shape. Two weeks or their chances of getting off the island get reduced to a point where they shouldn't even try. It wasn't that Oliver wasn't getting better. He was doing much better at fighting with the sticks, but when the spy only had two more weeks until the next cargo plane flew by, Oliver was not making it any easier. If only he could rescue Yao Fei, then the three men could escape, send a message back to A.S.I.S., and order a complete attack on the island. 

 

To be continued?


	2. Slade/Tommy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds Slade off the coast of Lian Yu. Argus doesn't pick up Oliver after the submarine explodes and he really does spend five years on the island, slowly becoming insane because of his guilt and loneliness.

It was already one year after Oliver was declared dead and Tommy decided to get on with his life and continue his schooling, like most people around his age would. At the age of 23, Tommy decided to take a Chinese business trip with his father to Hong Kong to see if Tommy wanted to continue the family business or try something else.

 

Waking up in the company penthouse to his father doing his morning routines was not what Tommy envisioned himself doing when he was younger, but perhaps it was a good thing because it truly took the death of perhaps his best and most important friend for Tommy to realize that he was making mistakes in his life. -Sex, drugs, and alcohol- His life was so stereotypical, that Tommy had begun to wish for something to change. But change doesn't happen just because you wished it to. People don't go to bed and wake up to be a changed person. 

 

When the college drop-out realized he needed to change, there was a lot he needed to do. He had to stop drinking. Stop being reckless with his life and be the person he wanted to be when he was younger. When he was younger, the boy always wanted to make his mother proud, and he wondered when it was exactly when he started to stray from that path. Was it when his father left him at the age of eight? When Tommy brought home A's to an empty home? Or was it when he finally said, "yes" to the high school marijuana drug dealer? The drugs spiraling him down to drinking, the drinking making him reckless, and allowing the thought of following Oliver in his actions of utter lunacy seem perfectly normal. Either way Tommy changed after Oliver died.

 

He stopped with the drinking and the drugs. Asking to move back in with his father after his best friend's funeral because he didn't want to be far away from the only family he had left. And if the two had dinner every night so that Malcolm could hear (or in this case monitor) Tommy's daily actions? Well, Tommy didn't mind anymore. He didn't mind the fact that the maid checked his room for drugs and alcohol every other week, and he didn't mind the fact he and his father had finally mended the chasm between the two until it was a stone throw away.

* * *

It was an early morning in Hong Kong when Tommy left the pent house. It was so early in fact, that the sun had yet to rise and Malcolm had remained sleeping in his bedroom. It had been a month since Tommy had first landed in China and he still wasn't used to the city's daily smog. The smog was so terrible in fact, that both Tommy, and his father, Malcolm had decided to only wear dark colors when they journeyed around the city.

 

Tommy's hotel was right next to the beach, so it was when the young man was walking down the sea shore that he finally saw a body in the water, just washing up onto the sand. The young heir quickly ran up to the body and checked to see if they were still breathing. Luckily, Tommy turned the body to it's side, allowing the man to cough up any salt water that remained in his lungs.

 

The first thing Tommy noticed was that the man was missing an eye. His hair was chopped short but outgrown and he had a whole beard/mustache thing going on. He war a dark button up shirt and pants. The man's shoes had a militaristic feel to them; however, Tommy didn't know if they were fashion military or actual military boots. The man was also definitely not Chinese, but otherwise, Tommy couldn't tell. 

 

As he reached for his phone to call his father, (since he didn't know the Chinese version of 911) the man reached his hand out to stop Tommy from punching in the numbers. "No police" the man gasped out, still coughing out a lung full of water.

 

Relieved that the man spoke English and not some other foreign language like Maori, for instance, Tommy replied, "Yeah. Sure. Just calling for some help."

* * *

Malcolm was very surprised when he received a call for Tommy at 7:00 in the morning. Most days Tommy would wake up sometime in the afternoon, unless _someone_ , meaning Malcolm, would wake him up. He was just about to start his morning exercise routine when Tommy called, so with a his mind resigned to the thought that Tommy was once again in need of Malcolm bailing him out of jail, he picked up the phone and pressed "accept".

 

To be continued?


End file.
